Charity of the Heart
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: She wondered what he was trying to accomplish by standing out there in the cold. It wasn't until letting him side, that she finally figured it out; and that the truest gift he could ever ask for, was always within her. Venfuu one-shot.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "My special Venfuu Christmas fic, with the theme "Miracle" involved."

Charity of the Heart

"Again?" Fuu commented dryly.

She observed the sunflower spikes through the window, snow slowly bathing his head. She put down the coffee her customer had ordered on the table, accepting his payment quietly with mild interest. While walking to the registrar, she still couldn't take her eyes off the young man who hollered cheerfully outside her coffee shop. She placed the tray she was holding on top of the counter, striking a conversation with her rather talkative staff member.

"Got to hand it to him though, he is a stubborn one!" Selphie chirped with admiration.

Fujin scoffed with ignorance towards his good heart, "Annoying."

"Well, it is the season." The brunette reasoned joyfully, "I think it's nice that he's trying to collect charity for the unfortunate. I mean...you don't see many people spending their Christmas Eve like that nowadays."

"Enough." She replied with a stern tone, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Aww, come on boss!" The girl exclaimed hopefully, "I always see the way you look at him too, even though you never talked to him. He's been staying in front of our coffee shop for basically the whole month! You can't tell me you don't find him attractive."

The woman blushed slightly from the girl's observation, "Nonsense. Besides..." She looked back over to the window, "Not my type."

"Oh well~..." Selphie began melodically with a teasing tone, "Guess I can try flirting with him myself when my shift is over."

Fuu glowered at her, knowing the young female already had a boyfriend, "As you wish."

The friendly employee giggled behind her hand, "Oh Fuu, you can be so easy to read sometimes."

She wasn't impressed, her voice becoming fierce, "Rage."

Selphie stuck her hands out in defense, "Oh, I was only kidding." She smiled courteously, "Maybe later tonight you can make him some hot chocolate?"

"No." She noticed another customer calling for her, "Let him freeze."

It was his choice to stand out there in the cold embrace of December's weather, so why should she care? She had other important things to worry about, like her job, and spending Christmas alone. It was like that every year, so why should she change her agenda for a complete stranger? It was best that she didn't get attached to the matter. It was only for the season. She was pretty sure once Christmas was over, and the New Year came, everything would go back to the way it was. Honestly, she just couldn't wait for this year to be over, so she wouldn't have to face him exiting her shop everyday with that forlorn look in his eyes.

Seriously, out of every coffee shop in Twilight Town, why did he have to pick this one?

Deciding to tend to her patrons instead of pondering about it, she took back her tray and turned to leave, "Finish topic."

Selphie nodded with a salute, "Yes ma'am. Oh Fuu! I'm still allowed to leave early today right? Since it is Christmas Eve."

The young manager waved her hand, "Allowed."

"Thank you! You actually do have a heart!" She slipped carelessly, earning a glare from her boss, "Sorry! I didn't mean that! I mean, of course you have a heart." She chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Fujin sighed with annoyance, dismissing the girl's insult as nothing more than the truth. She knew she could be cold-hearted, not like she wasn't aware of it. Still, it wasn't like she was dense to giving kindness either. She was prideful, but also devoted when she had faith in something worth giving it to. Looking back at the shivering young male outside, she couldn't help but to wonder what his beliefs were. He must have some sort of pure heart to even brave such weather climax.

Collecting for charity huh? She guessed she could make an attempt towards the same challenge.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It was already passed 10:00pm, and Fuu was the only one left inside the café. Selphie had already gone home for the night, spending her holidays with either her boyfriend or family. At least that's what she assumed she was doing; she never was educated on what people did during these events. Being such a solitude person all her life, she never held the warmth of sharing the holidays with someone before. Speaking of being alone, her guest from outside still was standing there in the blistering night. Closing time had been over for nearly three hours now, and he still hadn't budged from his spot. She wondered if he was frozen, since all she could see was his hair swaying wildly against the wind. The window was frostbitten, containing different designs of ice particles around the rim. That alone confirmed the temperature that the town was undergoing. Great that was all she needed, some guy dying in front of her café from the cold.

"Idiot." She labeled him with a frown on her face.

Guilt slowly consumed her heart, provoking her hands to move on their own. She went over to the canister, digging up some chocolate powder to put inside the machine. Putting on the power, she waited for the drink to brew, hearing the soft hums inside of it. She placed a cup on top of the plate at the center, watching the liquid pour into it slowly with smoke rising from inside. She turned her head back at the window, making sure the blond was still there. Confirming his presence, she turned off the machine and took off to get her sweater. She slipped her arms inside and retrieved her scarf from the hook that was attached to the wall, fetching the hot chocolate she had made for him. She went over to the door and opened it, a gust of wind hitting her across the face. She braced herself, and kept her head down for the most part.

"Hey." She spoke to get his attention.

His head was buried beneath his coat, doing his best to keep warm. Holding the pot that contained the money he collected, he turned his gaze over to her with astonishment.

"It—it's yo—you..." He stuttered between chattering teeth, "Th—the gi—girl...wh—who wor—works her—here..."

"Come in." She opened the door more fully, "Keep warm."

He shook his head and refused, "No—no...I do—don't wan—want to b—be a bur—den..."

She rolled her eyes over at his words, "Just come." She warned with a stern tone.

He stiffly picked himself up from the ground, "Ca—can I tak—take thi—this in wi—with me?"

Examining the object, she nodded with approval, "Sure." She directed her head to the shop inside, "Now come."

He nodded and briskly allowed himself inside the espresso bar, relishing the warmth it provided. It melted all the frost from his hair, causing drips of liquid to fall from his golden tips. He put the donation pot on top of the counter and began to take off his winter wear. He neatly stacked them up on the hangers; rubbing his hands together in order revive his nerves.

Fuu quickly shut the door behind them and handed him his drink, "Here." He inspected the mug carefully, "Hot chocolate." She confirmed objectively.

"Oh!" He took it generously with a wide smile, "Thank...yo—you."

She blushed slightly from his boyish charms, finding it to be an endearing quality that made her weak in the knees. However, she was known to be stubborn, and such clichés weren't in her interest.

Not bothering to reply, she went to take off her own layer of winter attire.

The young volunteer chuckled from the cold shoulder, "You sure know how to treat a guest." He smiled at her with admiration, gaining back his voice, "What's your name?"

She sighed and decided to amuse him, "Fujin, but..." She paused for a moment, "Can say Fuu."

He nodded, "Ventus..." He then halted for a moment with the same manner of anticipation, "But you can call me Ven."

"Ven..." She tested the name, "Weird."

He laughed sheepishly, "You find me weird, huh?"

She nodded sincerely, "Crazy too."

"You must mean me standing out there in the cold." He looked back at the window, recalling the torture of the temperature drop, "I guess you can say that." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, "But I'm also surprised with you."

She gave him an odd look, "Why?"

"Well..." He strolled over to her, closing the distance between them, "I've been standing out there for nearly a month now, and each time I came back, you never once spoken to me or even acknowledged me." He looked around the empty café, "It isn't until Christmas Eve night when you're all alone that you actually do. Felt lonely by any chance to invite a stranger like me inside?"

She didn't like his accusations, "Held sympathy."

"Is that all?" He hoped it was something rather more...intimate.

She stuck her chin up, "Yes."

He begged to differ, but decided to accept her answer, "If you say so."

Their conversation ended after that. Fuu ignored him for the most part, lounging around and picking up anything she can to occupy herself with. Even though having some company for once during the holidays felt nice, she didn't want to become too comfortable with him.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Ven had other plans, "I'm sorry if I ruined your holiday by the way."

"Huh?"

"You know, like for tonight."

She shrugged, "Nothing particular."

He gasped with shock, "So you really were planning to spend the holidays alone?"

Again, she just shrugged.

She referenced the same question back to him, "You?"

He took a sip from the beverage she made for him, humming with satisfaction, "I guess nothing in particular either. I was just spending my time trying to raise money for the orphanage near hear."

She tilted her head, "You mean... Wayfinder Orphanage?"

He nodded with a soft smile, "Yup that's right. You see; I was an orphan there once until I was adopted. It's pretty hard for the children there to get gifts during this time of year, so I was hoping to give back to a place that was once my home."

She nodded with understanding, "I see."

"Of course..." He continued, "I had other reasons for doing it too."

Noticing that his drink was nearly done, she asked gently with concern, "Want more?"

Her tone surprised him, "Um, yeah, sure...thanks."

He passed the small mug to her, exploring her delicate fingers as they brushed against his. He quickly withdrew from her touch and blushed faintly with embarrassment. His eyes traveled her form, becoming memorized by her poised elegance. There was definitely a mystery about her, something that oddly attracted him to her for some reason. It was the whole reason why he even posted his stand in front of her shop, so he could get closer in knowing her. After all his attempts in hoping she would let him in, he finally achieved his goal in communicating with her. He wondered how she would react if she knew that despite the seasons being over, that he would have continued waiting out there for her.

She came back over with a new fresh cup, "Here."

He took the glass from her, "Thank again." He then added humbly, "You're really nice, I thought you were some big meanie from a distance. Glad to know I was wrong."

"Still meanie." She answered.

"No you're not." He passed her a confident grin, "You took me in after all."

Now she was beginning to be suspicious, "Why? Why here...out of all places?"

Knowing she was a girl of few words, Ventus was left stunned by her growing speech.

"I just took you in." She explained softly with gravity, "That's all...nothing special about it."

"Of course not, we just met." He reasoned gently, "Still doesn't mean we can't make this night be special. Come on, it's Christmas Eve after all! The night of miracles!"

"Do what you like." She scoffed harshly, "Going to sleep."

He frowned, "But...it's Christmas Eve." He repeated dejectedly.

"So?"

"So...we have to celebrate!"

"Disapprove."

He went behind the counter, hoping to find some type of radio, "Come on! It's the least we can do without being bored to death." He placed his drink down, finding no need for it anymore.

"Not interested." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He sulked at her, "Please?" He sounded like some child.

She was starting to regret ever bringing him inside, "Stop it."

He took a dusty radio out from underneath the cabinet, plugging it in before flicking the switch on for it to start playing music. He turned the stations, hoping to find some catchy Christmas tune. He found "Jingle Bell Rocks" to be his personal favorite; and what luck, it just started.

"Dance with me!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Fujin stepped back bashfully, "No good."

"Aww come on, I bet you're really good at it." He chimed affectionately.

He went over and wrapped his arms around her, startling her to let out an uncharacteristic squeak.

"Get...off!" She somehow managed to persist with a burst of heat rising to her cheeks.

Human contact was so foreign to her, unless it dealt with inflicting pain. She was losing composure quickly in his presence, not liking the idea of some stranger holding her. However, despite her turmoil, Fuu felt rather safe and secured in his embrace.

"I've been watching you for some time, Fuu." He whispered tenderly inside her ear, brushing some strands away from her face, "You must be thinking I'm some stalker now for saying that."

She flatly responded with a deadpan expression, though her blush refused to dim, "Yes."

He laughed from her honesty, "Well... I wonder if it was possible to collect a certain donation from you."

Before she could even realize it, they were already swaying to the music together. What was going on? She wasn't a dancer! And she sure as hell wasn't one to fall for a guy's charm!

"What donation?" She questioned curiously, studying his features for the actual first time.

His sapphire eyes captivated her, reflecting her ruby one brilliantly from underneath the Christmas lights.

He gave a shy grin, "Your heart?"

She reluctantly squeezed his shoulder, "What?"

His cheeks were soon matching hers, "Um, nothing...just a joke!"

She frowned at him, "Really?"

The music was losing its cheerful vibe, making the atmosphere dense with anticipation.

Ventus hesitantly bit his lip, "Like you said, I might be crazy. This whole night has been bizarre and so unexpected...you being one of them. I honestly don't know what to think."

She then remembered her earlier thoughts during the day, voicing out her question, "What's your beliefs?"

He looked up at her with bewilderment, "My beliefs?"

She nodded innocently, "Affirmative."

He pondered over it, "Well...the usual clichés. Friendship, Courage..." He gulped and gazed over at her, "... Love."

She continued to study his face, "Mine is... pain, loneliness... and despair."

Now it was his turn to seem depressed, "Those don't sound very nice to depend on."

"All I have." She responded casually.

"Well...it doesn't have to be that way." He soon suggested nervously, "You can try placing your trust into something else for once... something worth trying."

Her voice remained stoic, "Like what?"

He answered boldly with a hint of uneasiness, "Are you willing to take a chance in donating something to find out what it could be?"

Fuu asked apprehensively, "Possibly."

Her heartbeat accelerated drastically when he leaned his lips closer to hers.

"Can I have a kiss?" He inquired anxiously with a bit of uncertainty.

"Cheek...?"

"No...lips."

She bowed her head down, "Not sure." He was a complete stranger after all.

"Please." He pleaded, "Besides..." He looked up, "We're underneath a mistletoe."

She jolted her head upwards, cursing the object above them secretly inside her mind. He had drifted their feet over to the kissing ornament without her even realizing it. Damn that Selphie for even suggesting putting one up there. She glared at him over his tactic, finding it to be ingenious, and yet, a nuisance. It still didn't mean she was obligated to fulfill his wishes though, even if it was Christmas Eve.

"Refuse."

He frowned from her rejection, "Seriously?"

Her eye glistened dangerously, "Yes."

"Then why are you blushing?" He countered subtly.

Was she blushing? She couldn't tell.

He repeated his offer, "Would you like to donate that kiss now...Fuu?"

If she had to put her beliefs into something, wouldn't now be a good time to do it? He's been waiting nearly a month for her. When she thought about it, she must have been waiting forever for him. There was no use prolonging her heart to the madness it was in, just the charity of his will in calming it.

With no further comment in ignoring his wishes, Fuu stretched her neck forward so that their lips met gently. It was a chaste kiss, nothing really passionate about it. Still, the moment their lips met, Ven gasped with astonishment and melted into her warmth instantly with comfort. Their lips overlapped sensually against each other, earning sweet moans of pleasure. A new gate was open to them, washing over their bodies with a strange sensation of completion. Without too much force, Ven physically persuaded Fuu to open her mouth to him. She was amazed by his confidence; he seemed so shy not too long ago. Either way, she invited the next level of intimacy gladly with contentment.

He pulled away not too long afterwards, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked with a flustered expression.

He grinned happily, "For your heart. I think that's the biggest contribution anyone has ever given me this entire month."

She looked up and studied the mistletoe, triggering the ritual to commence once more.

She stepped back and whispered quietly, "Again."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me... again." She demanded warily.

He smiled with approval, "Is that another donation you want to make?"

She didn't know what was provoking her to fall for him so easily at this point, but one thing was for sure, she didn't want it to end. If one night could make a different, after all those days in avoiding him, then this was surely something worth keeping. For that, she was willing to forfeit her heart to him.

"You can trust me, Fuu." He shook her out of her thoughts, "We may have never spoken before, or even knew each other names until tonight, but... like I said... I've always been watching you. And each time our eyes met, I knew there was something I wanted from you. Maybe I wanted your generosity; maybe I wanted proof that you were a kind person behind that cold exterior of yours. But, in all honesty...I think all I wanted...was this moment with you. And now that I have it...I..."

"Shut up."

He flinched back from her tone, "Huh?"

"Talk too much." She commented dryly.

"Oh, sorry."

She shook her head, "Just...kiss me." She then bravely added, "...Forever."

He chuckled tenderly, "Wow, that's quite a gift... I don't think it's something I can give the orphanage though." He joked respectfully.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "No...guess not."

"I'll be sure to make good use of it somehow though."

She trusted his judgment, and for once, her heart, "Good."

With that, their lips were sealed once more in a bonding contract of the seasons ahead. For Fujin, no matter how cold winter may seem alone, she at least had shelter within his embrace. All it took was a little charity of trust, and a miracle called "love" to prove that.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Paine peered inside the café, finding no one in sight. She turned to her husband who was inspecting the large window.

"Kuja, do you see her?" She asked almost impatiently.

"Calm down, Canary." He lectured softly, "Not like I _**don't**_ see anyone."

She balanced her bag of gifts with her hand while placing the other on her hip, "Is it Fujin?"

"Well, it does seem like your younger sister, but..." He squinted his eyes closely through the shadows of the café, "...She seems to have some company with her." He leaned back with a shrug, "They seem to be sleeping."

"On Christmas morning?" She sighed with annoyance, "So much for surprising her."

He smiled contently at the scene inside, "Seems to me that she's well taken care of for the remainder of the day. Unlike you..." His lips curled seductively, "...We still have a round to play under the mistletoe. We can always drop off your sister's gifts later after all."

She thought about his suggestion, "If I refuse, you're just going to be persistent about it, aren't you?"

"Seemed to work for the young gentlemen inside." He winked.

She sulked at his logic, "Fine, we can go home and you can start unwrapping your gift."

With a sort of jingle in his step, Kuja diligently followed after the silver-haired rock beauty with eagerness. The two inside was left unaware over their visit, seeking comfort in each other's warmth under Fuu's extra blanket. They promised to pick up gifts later for the children at the orphanage by using the money Ven collected. Until then though, they relished the moment with an upbringing of new beginnings, and promises to come.

The End

Kiome-Yasha: "I know, very random fluff for no reason XD; especially the Kuja/Paine pairing, but that was dedicated to a friend of mine who loves them together. But I wanted to do Venfuu together since the idea wouldn't leave my head ;3;. But now, I need to work on the next chapter to Whispers in the Dark and my RokuNami family Christmas one-shot ;w;."


End file.
